a FMA, InuYasha, and Naruto Christmas story
by Kamikazie Watermelon
Summary: DUDE! LOOKIT! CAPTER 11 IS UP! W00T!
1. The Shopping

**A/N: I have noooooo Idea where I got this Idea from. It just came to me! Please RxR. Oh, and this is like, my first fic. I don't care what you say to me. I learn from My mistakes**

**Disclaimer: Ha Ha! I own Envy! he's mine I tell you! MINE!heh heh, just kidding. I don't own Anyone.**

**Parings: InuxKag, MiroxSan, EdoxRose, AlxWinrry, BankotsuxJakotsu, KohakuxRin, EnvyxSloth, GreedxLust, ShippoxSatsuki, RoyxRiza, HoinheimxTrisha, and any others I can think of.**

Once apon a time there was a palm tree. His name was Envy. His best friend was a midget. His name was Edo. Edo and Envy loved playing together. One day wile envy and Edo were playing House together, Sesshomaru came to them and asked them if they had seen a chicken in a red cape. When Edo heard this he screamed at the top of his lungs: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD SIT ON A CRUMB AND SWING HIS FEET!" Sesshomaru cackeled. "You, Mini-Man!"He said. Sesshy and Edo continued their bickering for about an hour and 45 miuntes. Envy didn't like to see his buddy get picked on so he stepped in. "Hey! Fluffy!" This got Sesshy's attention.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO FLUFFY THAT HE COULD FLY LIKE A CLOUD?" Just then Seshomaru started levitating. "What the Hell?" He said and he started going up and up and up until he was compleatly out of sight."What was his problem?" Edo said after a wile. Just then and airplain flew by and little bits of fluff came floating down.

"AAAGH!" Envy shreiked."It's starting to snow! Moisture isn't good for my hair!" Envy ran inside the house that seemed to appear out of nowhere."Wait for me, Buddy!"

Edo said and ran after Envy. Once they where both safe inside the house, it actually did start to snow, even though it was the middle of june and they where in Florida. Everyone else from Both FMA and InuYasha ((not including Sesshy)) were already inside the house, safe and sound. "Hey InuYasha your brother was outside and he askedus if we had seen a chicken in a red cape and i got mad and we fought and envy's like hey fuffy!and he got mad and then he floated up to the sky and an ariplaine hit him!" InuYasha cackeled. "finaly! he's out of my hair!

Roy glanced outside the window. Hey, does anyone notice that it's snowing? And it's in the middle of june? And We're in Florida?." Akward silance. "Many of us where quite proplexed about that."Everyone looked around at Eachother . "GASP!" Bankotsu said suddenly.((Yes. they're in the story too. When I say everyone I mean Everyone.))"We've been forgeting to turn the calender! It's Cristmas time!" He was acctually wrong, it was June. It just happent to be snowing for no logical reason."Lets have a Christmas Party!" Kagome said excitedly. "Yeah! We need to get a Tree!" Wrath said, jumping up and down."I'll be in charge of that!" Greed said. "Anybody wanna come with?"He asked. "I'll go!" Shippo said "Me too!" Izumi said. And the went to the forrest to pick out a tree."We need orniments and food and Candy and stuff!" Rin piped." I can go to Publix." Kikyo said. "Ill go with you." Rankotsu said. "Us too." said Riza, Kain, InuTaisho and Hojo."we'll go to Walmart." said Envy, InuYasha, and Miroku."We're going with you" Said Kagome and Sango. "I'll order Pizza!"Kimblee said and ran off to the phone.Then Everyone split up to do what they needed to.

**In the Forrest**

"Shippo, that tree is to small." Izumi said to Shippo, who was hugging a 3 foot tall tree."Yeah, short-man, We need a BIG tree for our BIG house." Greed said proudly. "Now there,is a tree." He said pointing to an approximatly 65 foot tree. Shippo looked up so high that he fell over on his back. "is our house that big?" "Of course!" He said back, Carbonizing himself and ripping the colosal tree out of the ground. "I'm gonna call Envy and tell him to get extra orniments." Izumi said, taking out her cell phone.

**At Walmart**

"No, Miroku, We wanted Gold streamers and Red Ballons." Kagome said to Miroku. "Does it really matter?" Miroku muttered back. Just then a high pitched version of Redy, Stedy, Go was hered. "Oh, that's my cell phone. I keep forgeting I changed the ringtone!" Envy said, flipping open his cell phone. "Hello?...Yeah...WHAT?...WHY?...(sigh) how big is it?...65 FEET? THAT'S STUPID!...How much?...How much is that?...Miroku don't know Squat!...Ok...Yeah...Bye." and He hung up. "Who was it?" Sango asked. "It was Izumi. She said that Greed decided to get a 65 foot tree, so we need extra orniments. And a ladder." Envy answered back. "good thing we brought one of the trucks." InuYasha said and turned around to go to the Hardware section."I'll be right back, I'm going to find a ladder" He said.

**At Publix**

"We're gonna need more than one goose, Hojo" Kikyo said. "There's over 100 of us." Hojo shrugged. "That's true." He addmitted. "We'll get 7. C'mon, we need to find the Others." And they went to find them.

**On the other side of the store**

The Others were in the Produce section being difficult. "What! 3 peaches for $5.00! What a rip off!"Rankotsu yelled, throwing sevral fruits across the room. "yo, Rankotsu, do we need any Cranberry Sauce?"Kain asked. "Of course not! This isn't thanks giving!"InuTisho protested. Whe Kikyo and Hojo finaly found them, she grabed Rankotsu by the ear."Aaaaggh!" He yelped. "C'mon, Rankotsu." She said.

**Back at the house**

Edo, Al, Wrath, Havoc, Hiten, Manten, and Menomaru were playing InuYasha Feudal Combat on Playstation. "Pess Circle! Press Circle! CIRCLE, YOU FOOL!" they were yelling "No! it's X!"Wrath yelled"Shut up, Wrath! you're just trying to make me loose!" Bankotsu Barked back. Bankotsu was playing as Sesshomaru and Ed was playing as Kikyo. "See! You made Sesshomaru Die!" Manten whined. "speaking of Sesshomaru, Where is he? I haven't seen him in Quite a wile." Havoc said. Edo cleared his throat wrather loudly, but no one noticed him. Just then Shippo came through the door yelling "Clear a path! Gigantic tree coming through!" as Greed, Fully Carbonized, Squeezed the tree through the door, and set it up. "Whew! That thing's Heavy!" He said dropping to the floor. A few minutes later Miroku, Sango and Kagome came in with several large boxes of orniments. InuYasha and Envy in the form of Warren Sapp followed them with the ladder. a few more minutes later Kikyo, Hojo, Rankotsu, Kain, Riza, And InuTishio came back with the food.

"Okay!" Kagome said, clapping her hands together"Let's get this show on the road!"

**Like I said before, I have nooooo Idea where this Idea came from! Muahahaha! And for all you Sesshy-luvers out there, don't worry! Sesshy will be brought back to life! Please Reveiw, Peoples! The next chapter will be in when I finish it and When I figure out how to add a chapter. (mabey someone could tell me how in the revews, ne?)**

** Kamikazie Watermelon**


	2. The Decorating

**A/N: Yaaaaay! I got reviews! I feel so loved! and I found out how to add new chapters! Weeeeee!**

**disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but I desparatly want to own Envy **

To set up the tree, it took sevral heavy duty chains, a crowbar, Pepper spray ((don't ask)) Al, and Envy in the form of Shaquil O' Neal. But they got it up successfulily. So they all started to decrate the tree. It turned out that the ladder wasen't high enough to reach the top of the tree, so Ed transmuted a higher ladder out of the ground. They started with the lights at the top. Shippo was perched at the ledge of a window with a bundle of lights. He tossed the end down to Kagome and Spiraled it around the tree.

Then they opened all the boxes of orniments and started to hang them on. Myoga struggled to lift a christmas ball. Envy had caught himself saring at Sloth and thinking '_she's georgous in this light'_ then he thought _'wait a minute! What the Hell am I thinking?'_ and returned back to his work.

Once they finished decorating the tree, the boysgathered around the Tvs to play 24 way playstation. Winry found a way to connect 6 playstations and 6 Tvs together. They were playing Midnight run. "He's right there!Hit him!hit him!"Wrath shouted at Bankotsu."Nuh uh, I'm not listing to you anymore, last time I listened to you, I lost!" Just then Bankotsu's car crashed into the metropolitain musem of art.((A/N:Midnight run is one of my favorite games, you get to run into buildings, and other cars and people and stuff :3))"AAAGggghhh! see what you made me do!" Mean wile, Naraku was parked in the middle of an intersection, holding up traffic, and Cars were honking at him. "Muahahaha! What's wrong puny humans? Gonna be late? Hahaha! See if I care! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" He said at the Tv. Everyone else stared at him. "Muahaha...ha..ha...What?" Saint Hakushine was going about 2 miles an hour, and everyone behind him was honking at him. "What's wrong with you people? i'm just obeying the speed limit!" He complained. "SKREW THE SPEED LIMIT!" Envy yelled, going like 150 miles per hour, sending every car that got in his way flying. Myoga had some trubble steering, seeing as how he had to sit on the X button to make his car go at all. Miroku was being chased by a few police cars, so he kept making hard turns. "you'll never catch me, coppers!" he said. Havoc was, ironacly, reaking Havoc by slaming into every car, peson, tree, or building that got in his way. "YYYeeeeeaaaoooowwww!" He yelled.

Kagome, Kikyo, Sango,Maria,Riza, and Trishawere in the kitchen preparing Sevral batches of chrismas cookies."3 cups of sifted all-purpose flour,"Kagome said to Riza. "Check." she said back. "1 teaspoon of baking powder," "check." "1/2 tespoons of salt," "Check" "3/4 of a cup of butter," "check" "1 and 1/2 cup of sugar" "check" "2 eggs" "uhhh, Check!" " and 1 tespoon of vanill extract." "Check!" While the cookies were baking, The girls went into the living room and turned of the playstations.The boys blinked, and when the finaly realized what had happedned, the all said in unison: "What the?". "I think that's enough games for one day Kikyo said. "Yes, and we're not done decorating." Sango said, taking the contoller from Miroku."Aaawwww..." They said, pouting.

While the were decorating the house, Envy caught himself staring at Sloth again, thinking about how beutiful she was. Then he thought _'gah! why do I keep thinking this? do I actually l-love sloth?' _His thoughts were inturupted by Sloth calling him. "Hey, Envy, could you hand me that roll of stremers?" He just stared at her. "Uh, Envy?" She said, waving her hand in his face. This brought him back to reality. "Huh? what? Oh! sorry!" He said, handing her the roll. As she grabbed it, her hand brushed up agenst Envy's, making him blush. When Sloth noticed it, she said "Envy, your turning red, are you okay?" Envy blushed even more. He quickly turned around and shouted "Huh? Whats that, Greed? Yeah, I'll be right there!" then ran over to where Greed was. Sloth just shook her head.

**Muahahahaha! finaly done with the second chappie. How'd you guys like it? Bet you didn't see the SlothxEnvy thing coming. and BTW, that was a real recipie for real cookies. Don't worry, Next chapter Sesshy will be brought back as a Humonculi.OO OOOPS! I just gave away a spoiler! slaps mouth Bad mouth! Bad mouth**


	3. The Leisure Time

**A/N: I hath changed my mind. Sesshy will not be brought back as a humonculi. But he will be brought back. I haven't gotten any new reviews, probobly because I started this chapter right after I finished the second one.**

**Disclamer: still no Envy :(**

When They were finaly done decorating the whole house, They all went back to playing playstation. Well, most of them. Greed and Lust were in one of the closets, making out.((A/N: lol, I kinda stole that from Badger Demon in Sin Survivor.)) Wrath was upstairs,(fourth floor) Eating large tub of rocky road ice cream.((A/N: Stole that too)) And Sesshomaru was getting revived by the tensigia. This time The where playing 24 way Mortal Komabat. The ones who were playing were Bankotsu as Smoke, Jakotsu as Motaro,Gluttony as noob sibot,Edo as Sub Zero, Sango as Scorpian, Shippo as Reptile, Pride as Shinnok, Kimblee as Reiko, Grann as Kai, Miroku as Liu Kang, InuYasha as Jax,Myoga as Jhonny Cage, Menomaru as Jarek, Yura as Tanya, Kikyo as Fujin, Kagome as Quan Chi and a wole bunch others that I don't feel like typing. Evryone else was whatching. Gluttony was the first one to loose, because he was getting so fusterated with trying to figure out the controls, he decided it would be easyer to just eat the controler instead.

Envy, without thinking, casualy draped his arm around Sloth."Envy, What are you doing?" she asked. When Envy realized what he was doing, he imedeatly took his arm from around Sloth and turned bright red. "...Uh,..I-I was, uh,-" He was silanced by Sloth's finger on his lips. She smiled. "It's okay, you don't have to say." She said, leaning into him. At first he was surprised, but he relaxed and wrapped both arms around her, resting his head on her's.

Wrath was whatching them from the staircase, both hands clapped over his mouth. He rushed back up the stairs, into his room and dove on the bed and cracked up."Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Envy and Mommy!Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" He laughed. apparently, Envy had heard him, because after he stopped laughing, he heard Envy's voice saying "Yeah, Envy and Mommy. That's Hilarious." Wrath bearly had time to turn around, before Envy flew at him and hit so hard that his neck whipped back and cracked."Wa-what was that for, J-Ja-jackass?" Wrath said between crying. Envy grabbed a clump of Wrath's hair and pulled him up to see eye to eye. "I sware, if I hear anything about this, I will rip those eyeballs out your head, AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR FUCKIN' ASS!" He yelled. Dropping him, Envy stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Wrath burried his head in his pillow to suppress the noise of his crying.

**It seems like my chappies are getting shorter and shorter. The next one will be longer, dont worry. Oh, and the reason why I kept stealing fom other fics is because They have this new medicine that cures writers block. But side effects include plaigerisem.**

**Roy: In the next chappie, we will be switching main characters. and the fic will be renamed: A Flame Alchemist Christmas in june story!**

That's not true. TT


	4. The Love

**A/N: I wont steal anything from anyone else in ths one. That's just mean. This Chappie mostly focuses on the cupples of the story. Enjoy the smutty stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing changed scince the last chappie.**

Aftarward, Everyone kinda split up to do their own thing. An asortmant of hedmen who's houses Miroku "Exercied" were in little groups playing Go((SP?)). Wrath was still up in his room doing Kami-Knows-What. Greed and Lust were still in the closet doing stuff.

Envy and Sloth were upstairs (second floor) in Envy's room. Envy had Sloth sat between his legs ((A/N: for those of you who think this is going where I think you think this is going, you're right!)) on his bed. Envy slid his hands up and down Sloth's sides, making her moan."E-Ennnvy..." she let out."Yeah?"He said back, bringing his hands up. She moaned. He reached around her and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Miroku and Sango decided to take a walk in the forrest together, Sango making a point to stay an arm's lenth away from Miroku. "my dear Sango, you don't have to be so far away from me. I have no intention ruining this ever so perfect moment." Miroku said, breaking the silance. "Miroku, you never have the intention to. But somehow, it always ends up happening." She said back. When he didn't reply, she turned around. He wasn't there. "Miroku? where did you go?" She asked. All of a sudden Miroku jumped out from behind a tree, tackled Sango, and began tickling her." Aagghh! ahahahahah..M-Miroku hahahhaha-s-s- hahahahahah-stop!" She laughed and began tickeling him back. "Ah! ahahhahaha! S-S ha Sango..hahaha Okay! hahahaha Y- You win!" She stopped at this. He took this time to wrap both his arms around her and pull her close to him.

Ed had got quite a bit of damage done to his automail, so Winry was doing work on it. "Ed, I don't know how you get this much damage done to you're arm in such little time!" She said. " Eny dosen't exactly keep his hands to himself when we play." He replied in a sarcastic tone. "...Play?" Winry said, eying him. When he noticed her akward staring he said "Winry! that's not what I mean!" Winry shrugged "Just checking!"_ 'I won't let anyone else have my Edo.'_ She thought she thought.((A/N: that wasn't a typo)) "Your Edo?" He said, raising one eyebrow. She blushed._ 'Crap! did I say that out loud?'_ She "Thought". "Yup" He replyed. He lifed his automail arm off of the tabel and put it around her waist. "Ed, I need to finsh fixing you're arm,.." She said timidly, and blushing harder than ever. "You can fix it later. As long as I cand do this," He said, pretending to grab somthing round. " I think we'll be okay." He finished. "Ed!"

Shippo and Kirara were in the front yard making stuff out of snow. After about 30 minutes they had made a tiny version of London with little people and roads and cars and everything. Kirara was shivering like mad because she had ben using her littl kitty nose to move snow. "poor Kirara." Shippo said picking her up and hugging her. Kirara softly purred in his arms.

**A/N: Woooooooaaaaaaahhhhhhh, that took a heluvalota time. heh sorry about that. I kinda forgot about it.**


	5. AN

**A/N: I just wanted to waste a chapter on saying hi. so, uh, Hi!**


	6. mor shopping

**A/N: In this chapter, uh, ummm, oh just read it!**

The next day, everybody went out to get stuff for other people. ((A/N: I am horrible at wording stuff.)) Everybody went to either Target, or the mall.

**Target**

Greed was in the gardening section, looking for palm trees. He saw Envy looking for flowers for Sloth. He snuck up behind him. "who are the flowers for?" he said, scaring Envy half to death. "I-I just like the way they look! now go away!" He barked back.

"Aw, c'mon, I won't tell anyone!"

"No."

"pleeease?"

"No."

Greed made puppy eyes.

"Pa-weeeez?"

"NO DAMNIT!"

"Jeez! you don't have to be so mean!" Greed said, walking away. As soon as he was gone, he began looking for flowers again.

In the toy section,Kagome was looking for somthing to get Shippo.

"I wonder if Shippo would like G.I Joe?" She said to herself. Just then, Shippo came trotting through the toy section.

"Hi Kagome! who are getting the toys for?" He asked.

"Oh, Shippo! Uh, I'm looking for stuff for Rin and Wrath." She said.

"Oh, well don't forget me Ok?" He said, turnig around to go to the office supplys section.

**Road near the mall**

"Face it, Roy, we're lost! We circled that mall 5 times!" Ed yelled at Roy

"That was a forrest, Ed, thats why squerrls are chasing us." He replied calmly.

"You said that was the mall!"

"I said that probably was the mall."

"Well mabey we should probably get a map!"

"Mabey you should probably shut up, from now on."

Just then, the squerrls that were chasing Ed and Roy broke through the car and attacked them!

"This is all you're fault, FullMetal!" Roy said, snapping ,and blowing up some of the fiendish squerrls.

"My fault! you're the one that said that was a mall!" Ed replyed from under a pile of squerrls.

"I said that was probably a mall!"

"Well, mabey we should probably get a map!"

"Mabey you should probably shut up and friggin' kill these squerrls!"

Ed clapped and all the squrrels died. Then, after about an hour of driving, they finaly found the mall.

"See! that's probably the mall!"Roy, said pointing to the mall.

"Mabey we should probably ask someone."

"Mabey you should probably shut up and let me drive!"

and they went shopping.

**THE MALL! (not Ed and Roy)**

Pretty much everyone else had gone to the mall to shop, therfore 78 of the people at the mall lived in the same house the sins spent most of there time moping around Hot Topic. Sloth was looking for a shirt that Envy might like. She found one that said "I have gone to find myself. If I get back before i return, keep me here." so she put it in her cart. Then she found one thet said "It's better to be hated for what you are than to b loved for what you are not. and she put that in her bag too.

Ed and Winry spent most of there time together, flirting and such. Ed had his nose burried in Winry's neck, taking in her scent.

Sesshomaru and come back alive and took rin and Jaken ((?)) to see Santa.

"AND WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE FOR CHRISTMAS, LITTLE GIRL!" Santa bellowed at Rin when she sat on his lap. Rin simply closed her eyes and said:

"Imortality."

"That's my girl!" Sesshmoaru said.

**A/N: Ok, Flame me if it's to late, but, I'm gonna change one tiny thing about this fic. it actually _is_ Christmas time. please review.**

Kamikazie Watermelon

PS: sorry it took so long.


	7. 3 nights b 4 Xmas

**A/N: hello. i'm sorry I took so long. I was...busy. n e way, this chapter is about stuff that happens when everyone is done shopping.**

Twas 3 nights before christmas, and all through the house, lots of people were stirring, including a mouse. Everyone was wrapping up there gifts with care, in hopes that the pizza man soon would be there.

"Aaaagghhh, i'm starving!" Moaned InuYasha as he sat and whatched everyone else slave over hot wrapping utensils."InuYasha, quit whining, the pizza guy will be here soon! Didn't you read the chapter intro?" Kagome snapped back at him. InuYasha poked th intro sentances. "Oh yeah, well in that case, I'll wait. Gah! stupid narrator! stop controling my sentances!"

Sloth, in her kerchef, and Envy in his cap, had just settled down for a short winter's nap. Although Envy was still awake, playing with a lock of Sloth's hair. "Envy, That's getting anoyying." Sloth said. She had been awake the whole time, therefore making the first sentance of this section-thingy pointless. "sorry" he said wrapping his arms around her waist, and burrying his head in her neck. after a good 2 minute in that position, Envy broke the silance. "So, I quess we're in love, now, huh?" Sloth turned around to face him. "yeah, I quess so" she said, cuddling against him.

**_DING DONG!_**

"PIZZA!" everyone in the house sreamed. "i'll get it!" Shippo piped. When shippo opened the door, there were 17 pizza men sanding outside, each with 4 pizzas in there hands. The pizza guy at the front said "68 pizzas, 37 extra lare cheese, 14 largeveggie lovers, 5 extra large pepporonies, and 12 medium sausage, 20 two liter sodas, 14 cocacloa, 3 pepsi, and 3 sprite." "That's us." shippo said. "That will be $346.46." Shippo dug in his pocket, and pulled out 4 $100 bills and handed it to the guy. "Keep the change.buy yourself somthing nice." 17 random military soilders came and helped shippo carry the food.

After everyone was done eating,some of themdecided to play some more video games. Greed, though was up in his room, with, Lust, Yura, Kagura, Martel, Winry((just wait till edo finds out, greed-kun!)),Kanna, and Jakotsu((!)) hanging off of him. Sloth and Envy were having sex, again, Shippo was wrapping gifts, Edo was transmuting gifts, and lots of of other people were doing lots of other stuff.

Miroku and Roy decided to join forces in leching. They ran around the house with sunglasses and headsets on wile mission impossible music played in the backround. Miroku touched his headpeace. "Target sighted" He said, looking at Sango, who was carrying a large pile of gifts. "Woah, her butt is nicer than Riza's!" Roy replied. "ten-four. move in with the plan." Miroku said. "copy that." Roy walked past Sango and "accedentaly" bumped into her, causing her to drop the gifts. "Omigosh! I'm so sorry Sango-chan!" Roy said in a fake apology voice. Sango, naturally, bent over to pic up the fallen gifts, and Miroku, with a mini camera, diguised as a pen, took several pictures of her butt. They did the same thing with every other pretty girl in the house.

**A/N: bad way to end a chapter, but oh well. plz review**

**ps: so sorry for taking so long to update. **

** Kamikazie Watermelon**


	8. an 2

**KW: i'm not updating until I get mor reviews.**

**Envy: Boooooooo!**

**Edo: c'mon!**

**KW: c'mon guys! the only person that even knows I updated is AnimeDutchess! **

**Greed: Big frickin' deal!**

**KW: like i said.**


	9. enter Naruto!

**A/N: BOOGA!**

after everyone decided to take a break from wrapping gifts, there was a Knock Knock Knock on the door. Roy glanced at the clock. it read 10:00pm "I wonder who in the world thatcould be?" He said going to the door when he opened it, there sat Naruto shivering, with icicle hanging down from his nose. "who th hel-"roy began, butNaruto cut him off in a british accent. "Plese sir,sould you spare a few rooms? your house is so big, I 'm sure you could fit in some more, we don't have a place to stay." "We?" answered Roy. "Me and my comrades." Kagome rushed to the door. "Aww, you poor thing, of course you can stay here, we have a couple hundred extra rooms." Naruto's face brightened.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE THEY SAID WE CAN STAY!" Naruto yelled behind him, and in the house came Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Rock Lee, Neji((:3)), Tenten, Gai, Kiba((:3), Hinata, Shino((:3)), Ino, Shikamaru((:3)), Gaara((:3)), Kankuro, Temari, and every other charactar from Naruto.

Roy glared at Kagome.

**A/N:Shortest chappie eva!**


	10. an 3!

**A/N: I'm not updating until I get more reviews!**

**Naruto: Heeeey, it's the sand squad!**

**Kankuro:...**

**Naruto: Not really the talkitive type, is he?**

**Temari: Oh, Him? He listens to those headphones 24/7 .**

**Kankuro: -listening to the six flags song wile bobbing head-**

**Temari: Yeah, He an't to exiting to be around**

**Kankuro: -humming six flags song-**

**Temari: -loks up and sees Sasuke sitting in a tree- what in Texas hellfire...is that boy doing up there?**

**Sasuke: Taking cover.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yo yo yo, My homie G canines! it's almost been a year scince I started this fic!**

Roy, Miroku and now, Jiraya (sp?) layed out a map of the whole house that was marked with the spots were all the girls hung out, most of the time.

Roy, Miroku and Jiraya had formed the "R squad" only because "R" was the only letter all three of them had in their names. Kakashi wanted to join, but there was no r in his name so they wouldn't let him.

"Okay, so here's the plan." Roy said pointing to the map. "I'll be hitting all the spots in the northwest division." He said drawing a square border with his finger. "Miroku, you take the southwest, and Jiraya, the southeast." Miroku nodded. "But what about the northeast?" Jiraya asked. Roy's eyes narowed. "That's where Sango, Tsunade, and Riza hang out. We're gonna hit that spot together." Jiraya nodded. then, they put there hands in a circle and chanted: "1! 2! 3! R SQUAD!" in unison.

Meanwile, Kakashi was lying in bed after a brutel shopping spree. "UGH! UGH! UGH! take of my mask man, I cant breath UGH!"he said.Guy was sitting on a chair next to him. "I hope Sasuke doesn't find out about te macy's sale. you know how he gets around sales. Just then, they heard foot steps coming up the stairs, and Sasuke entered the room. "What going on? Why's kakashi in bed?" He asked. then, Kiba came into the room "Hey! there's a sale! it's at Macy's! who want's to come with me?" he asked. Guy slaped his forehead. "Sale?" sasuke said and in his mind, he thought: _no sasuke! dont go (echo) go go go go._ then he ran out of the room and went to Macy's to do some last minute shopping.

Shippo had become a big fan of Naruto, because of his uber fox ninja skillz. "Naruto! Naruto! can you draw lines on my cheeks?" Shippo said, tugging on Naruto's pant leg. "If it will make you shut up, then yeah." He replied "Ok! I promise!" Naruto sighed, dug in his pocket for a moment, then pulled out a grease pen. Naruto gripped Shippo's chin. "Hold still." he said, prior to drawing three bold lines on each of Shippo's cheeks. "There." Shippo looked in a nearby mirror. "YAAAAY!...now can you teach me how to transform better?" "NO!"

Meanwile, back with the R squad, the had all met behind a corner, getting ready to assault the northeast divison. "Okay, Sango first." Roy said. Miroku nodded and held up a false present box, made so that the bottom would fall out, if you didn't hold it. Jiraya took out a pencil and notepad and began to to write down ideas for a new book. "Okay, move in" Roy said, and miroku, walked up to sango (with his hand under the box to support it) "Excuse me, Sango" Sango turned around. "Merry Christmas Eve!" He said, holding the box out to her. She hesitated to touch it at first, but grabed the sides. A sweater fell out of the bottom, and naturally, she bent over to pick it up, and Roy took pictures.

After they were done with tsunade, they moved on to Riza. "Jiraya!" Roy said. "right!" he replied, and transformed into an ant with a teenie camera. Roy knocked on Riza's door, with ant Jiraya at his side. When Riza answered it, Roy asked her if she would try on a skirt he bought her. Riza looked skeptikal. "Here, I'll even go out of the room." He said, then he handed her the skirt and closed the door, but not before he was sure Jiraya was in. as Riza got undressed, and dressed again, Jiraya took several pictures, from several angles. ((Keh keh keh))

**A/N: This chappie was short, but sweet. the Jiraya thing was done by request from my good friend, Kamahi.**

**plz reveiw.**


End file.
